


Хочешь?

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Хочешь?

— Хочешь, я взорву все звёзды-ы-ы...

Шла третья неделя пребывания Кью на борту «Энтерпрайз». Он появился как всегда неожиданно, и — естественно — без приглашения. Сообщил, что Континуум на карантине, и он намерен провести его подальше от родственников. Сказал, что для низших рас он не заразен, и занял одну из пустующих кают «Энтерпрайз». Какую — никто не знал. И теперь в любой момент над ухом или прямо в голове могло зазвучать что-то из... музыкального творчества Земли двадцатого века.

— Хочешь, я убью сосе-е-дей, что мешают спа-а-а-ать?

Жан-Люк Пикард застонал и схватился за голову.


End file.
